Devil Patch
by Sisco
Summary: Shounan ai. HiruSena. Sena is having a tough day and all because his Home Ec. teacher has bestowed upon him an assignment that he only thinks a woman seems capable of. He's proven wrong!


**Devil Patch**

By: Sisco

Beta: half life wolf

Read **author notes** at the end!

-S-

Sena was absolutely distraught. How was he to complete his stitching assignment in Home Economics when he had no ability what so ever when it came to that type of woman's trade? Well…he considered it a type of woman's trade anyways. Sewing? That was so something a woman would do…NOT a man! He ran his fingers frantically through his spiky hair, feeling the blunt nails rub harshly against his scalp in frustration. It was actually a welcomed distraction.

"What am I going to do?" he exclaimed to no one in particular, but successfully aroused the crows that had taken residence behind the Football clubhouse. He watched as the freeloading flock took flight and soared over the football field to land on the power line across from it. Their beady eyes narrowed at him, obviously not appreciating the fact that they had been rudely awakened from their nap.

If only _he_ was a crow. They didn't have to worry about sewing. Sena sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat as he grudgingly entered the clubhouse. He set his book bag on the poker table and made his way into the locker room to change into his uniform. At least when he was practicing on the field, most of his burdens were instantly relieved from his mind and those dark storm clouds would clear. Today, however, his respite would be short lived.

He pulled the four customary tires behind him and took off with a short burst, but he hadn't gotten far when Hiruma came up from out of nowhere. There was a dour expression on his elfish features.

"Hiruma-san… Is there something I can do for you?" Sena asked politely before dropping the rope off his shoulder. From the look of the quarterback's expression, it appeared as if he had done something wrong. Whatever it was, the devil only knew.

The blond glowered at the shorter teen before pressing a black pistol to Sena's temple. "The fucking manager is throwing a fit because she just received information that your Home Economics class has assigned random projects and you were chosen for stitching, so you are to bring it to class tomorrow for a grade. Am I correct?"

"Uh…uh…H-how did she…" Sena flinched as the pistol was cocked, ready to be shot if he didn't respond promptly. "YES! That's right, Hiruma-san!" He warily took a step back as the pistol was pulled away and placed in the holster under the blond's green blazer.

Hiruma gave a devious grin that spoke of an imminent doom as he pointed toward the clubhouse. "Go change, fucking shrimp! We're going to your house."

"Eh? We're going to skip training? What about…" Sena yelped as Hiruma abruptly grasped the front of his jersey and yanked him forward until their noses almost touched.

"Do as I say, fucking shrimp, or I'm going to pump you full of lead!"

Sena immediately scrambled back to the clubhouse as soon as the demon had released him and changed back into his formal attire. When he exited the locker room, he wasn't expecting to see the blond standing at the doorway and carrying a black duffel bag.

Hiruma stared at his running back vacantly before turning away and opening the door to leave. "Come on, hurry up. I want to get this done as soon as possible!"

The younger teen squeaked at the order, but quickly complied with the other's demand. "Y-Yes, Hiruma-san!"

The journey to Sena's house was quiet, and very tense. The atmosphere stretched Sena's nerves unmercifully as he reluctantly trudged along at Hiruma's side. Every few seconds he would sneak glances from under his bangs at the taller boy, but he knew without a doubt that the blond had a sixth sense and could easily feel the brunette's eyes on him.

"What is it?" Hiruma snapped edgily. The younger teen's anxiousness was getting on Hiruma's nerves, and rightly so. The fucking shrimp should have at least been used to the taller teen's violent behavior, 'if not more,' Hiruma noted to himself.

Sena flinched and slowed his pace until he was walking right behind the quarterback. He muttered a quick 'nothing' before bowing his head submissively.

Hiruma snorted, not believing the mumbled comment for a minute. He took a quick glance over his shoulder at the shorter teen and growled. "You better spit it out or else you're going to become more nervous when I'm your room…together…by ourselves." He gave a sleazy grin before facing ahead again.

"Ah…" in which that totally sounded like another embarrassing squeak to Sena, he fidgeted with his school bag strap before straightening himself and looking directly at the back of Hiruma's head. "W-Why are you doing this for me? I didn't know you knew anything about…stitching."

Hiruma cackled softly before stopping dead in his tracks and turning completely around to face the smaller teen. "I don't."

Sena jerked his body to the side before almost colliding into Hiruma. He looked up at the sharper face, hoping for some sort of explanation in as to why Hiruma knew nothing about sewing and how that was going to help _him_ in his assignment.

"Did I miss something?" Sena sweatdropped.

"I'm only helping to make sure you get a good grade. Because if you fail you're going to have to drop out of the American Football club and where is that going to leave us, huh? Without you, we won't have a fly-ball chance in hell of getting to the Christmas Bowl." Hiruma sneered at the blank expression on his running back's face before folding his arm around the slender shoulders. "You're valuable to us, Sena-chan."

Sena nodded slowly, ignoring the suffix at the end of his name. It'd be pointless to reprimand him anyway.

As soon as they reached Sena's house, they were both greeted by the brunette's mother standing outside and tending to the flowers lining the pathway neatly on each side.

Mihae looked up with a smile at her son, but it wavered when her eyes landed on the tall blond. "S-Sena, dear, you're home early… And you've brought a friend." Of course, when she thought her son would bring home a friend some day, this elf-demon-hybrid wasn't exactly what she had in mind. "Will he be staying for supper?" But if this was the type of friend Sena preferred, who was she to contradict him?

"Ah…" Sena started hesitantly before looking up at the other teen from over his shoulder. "D-Did you want to…stay?"

His mother gave an expectant look as the blond considered Sena's request. "Sure! I'd be more than happy to have supper with your family, Kobayakawa-san." He grinned charmingly at Mihae, who returned the smile tenfold and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"That's wonderful! It's been so long since Sena had anyone other than Mamori over for dinner. Please make yourself at home….uh?"

"Hiruma Youichi." Hiruma grinned mischievously as Mihae gave her son a curious glance and then proceeded into the house; probably to tell her husband Shiyuma of their son's new friend staying for dinner... and that he looked like some sort of creature from a fairytale.

"Oi, fucking shrimp! Are you just going to stand there and gawk or are you going to take me to your room?" Hiruma sneered when the younger teen flinched and jumped forward to open the door for his so-called guest.

They removed their shoes at the doorway and immediately retreated to Sena's room where he closed the door securely. He looked up at Hiruma with a hesitant smile and released his book bag onto the floor at the foot of his bed.

"Do you have any idea how I should get started?" Sena sat on the floor in front of his television, half-tempted to just click the power switch and play his video games like he did everyday after practice. _Hiruma would probably have a field day and start putting holes in my walls_, Sena mused to himself. He noticed from his peripheral vision that Hiruma had grabbed his Devil's Notebook from the duffel bag that was now sitting next to his own bag.

"What's that for?"

"I need information about your Home Ec. Class," Hiruma explained vaguely and started delving through the small, aged yellow pages of his excessively used notebook. He hummed thoughtfully before landing on a page with a triumphant 'Ha!' and turned back toward Sena. "So, Juumonji Kazuki is in your class, correct? Does he have the same assignment as you?"

Sena stared at his captain warily before responding with a 'no.' "He has to make an article of clothing; like a shirt or a pair of socks."

Hiruma scoffed as he set his notebook down on Sena's desk. "Why are two of my players taking such a sissy class?"

"It was either that or Parenting Class. Honestly, I don't find it very tempting to bring home a doll that actually drinks, wets, and cries." Sena shuddered from the memory of Mamori bringing that travesty over to his house last year. All it did was cry…and very loudly.

Sena looked up at the blond quarterback when he heard a scoff and a shuffle of pages flipping.

"I think you would have been better off. At least I'd know what to do to help." Hiruma didn't turn his gaze, afraid to see the look on Sena's face. He was probably about to hyperventilate from that information, and no doubt gave Sena the opportunity to ask a risky question.

"Y-You took P-Parenting?" The fact that his captain took home a doll to nurture was virtually sizzling poor Sena's brain, until said captain shot him a warning glance and what appeared to be a flustered blush across the bridge of his nose. Just the idea of the demon taking care of any type of child was frightening!

"Did you pass?" Sena looked about ready to take cover when he could feel the other's aura burn hotter from hidden humiliation.

Hiruma hissed scathingly in response. "I don't recall 'ask your tutor questions about his past experiences' being part of the assignment!" That's left for the nagging wives and those unfortunate husbands who have to put up with it. And as far as I can see, you're not my wife and I'm definitely not your fucking husband! Do I make myself clear?" If he was any more intimidating, he swore he would be burning a hole right through the younger teen's forehead.

Sena yelped and dropped his head apologetically. "Crystal."

The blond nodded distractedly as he pulled open one of Sena's drawers on his desk. He didn't find anything of interest and proceeded to the closet. Once again, nothing…except for a pair of pajamas with tabby kittens printed on them. He would use that tidbit another day, though.

"What do you have in your bathroom, shrimp?"

Sena, who had been watching the quarterback scrounge through his belongings, quickly snapped to attention at the question and shook his head frantically. "N-Nothing, Hiruma-san."

"Are you sure?" Hiruma drawled out lecherously. "No dildos or scented lubes…" He leaned back slightly to peak into the bathroom. "…Or porno?"

Sena flushed brilliantly as he hurried toward the bathroom door and slammed it shut.

"Well that was rude. What if I had to use it? Or are you _actually_ hiding something?" Hiruma sneered as he closed in on the shorter teen. "You had better spill the beans, fucking shrimp."

"T-There's nothing in here for your blackmail, Hiruma-san." Sena's blush was still burning his cheeks as the blond's face became leveled with his and only a few inches away. "If you have to use it… then you can use the one down the hall."

Hiruma scoffed as he peered at the bedroom door. "I'd rather not have to walk that far if I really need to go, fucking shrimp."

"Then don't make such perverse comments." Sena flinched when the other's hand pressed against his chest and then gently, but forcefully, pushed him against the bathroom door.

"I'll behave on one condition." The devil grinned deviously as he leaned in closer to the brunette's face; their lips almost brushing against each other.

Sena could feel the vessels within his cheeks open further, forcing the blood to rush more quickly and show on his pale skin. "W-What is…it?"

"Kiss me every time I ask for it."

The softly spoken order most definitely came as a surprise to the poor befuddled running back, as did the very light pressure against his lips. He wasn't even asked to kiss yet! Furthermore, he hadn't even approved of the blond's so called circumstances. He could have very well pushed Hiruma away though if he didn't want this. So why wasn't he?

Hiruma broke the kiss with a conceited smirk. "Since you didn't break away, I'm going to assume you enjoyed that."

With a more or less positive response from the smaller teen, he was pulled toward the bed and sat on the mattress. Sena looked up at the blond with a dazed expression. "H-Hiruma-san?"

"Shut up," Hiruma grunted as he reached down over the foot of the bed to retrieve his duffle bag. He pulled out a pair of white sweatpants and a sewing kit and then deposited them into Sena's lap. "I have a hole in the right hip. I want you to sew it up with a patch."

Sena analyzed the size of the hole with his fingers before turning his gaze to Hiruma. "Any patch or did you have something specific in mind?" He gasped softly when the demon decided to lean into his personal space again.

"Give me a kiss," the blond demanded bluntly.

Wasn't he supposed to _ask_ for a kiss so that Sena could at least have the option of declining? Obviously, that's why Hiruma did it; so he _wouldn't_ have a choice.

Despite the lack of civility from the blond, Sena felt a surge of excitement rush through his veins as he closed the gap between them. This kiss was stronger than the first and Sena noted dully that there was a sharp tongue curiously moving along his bottom lip. He parted his lips with equal curiosity and moaned softly as the slippery appendage entered without a second's hesitation and immediately dominated the smaller mouth for exploration.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds when the older teen pulled away with a satisfied smile. "Get to work, fucking shrimp."

Sena whimpered at the loss, but was quickly reprimanded with a pinch to the ear. "Ow!"

"Quit your whining." Hiruma's tone was softer than usual as he turned his back on the brunette and sat at the desk with his laptop. It wasn't long before a continuous clicking of keys on the keyboard echoed obnoxiously through the room, somewhat distracting Sena from his task at hand.

Sena glared half-heartedly at the back of his captain's head and regretted it the moment he pricked his finger on a needle as he was reaching into the sewing kit. He cursed under his breath and leaned forward to lick the drop of blood away.

"Fucking shrimp," Hiruma murmured tenderly and grasped the shorter teen's hand before it reached his lips. He purred seductively as he stuck the finger into his mouth and sucked on it. The shocked expression upon the other's face caused Hiruma to chuckle around the digit and he pulled back while carefully scrapping his sharp fangs along the soft skin.

Sena gasped at the new sensation and stared at Hiruma with what seemed to be an iota of interest. It was apparent to Hiruma that the short running back was trying not to show any signs of arousal from the action, but that completely proved fruitless.

"Be more careful."

"Yes, Hiruma-san." Sena reached for the needle and string more warily this time and then for the patches that were contained in a small plastic case. As he examined the designs, he was astonished to see some that he would never consider the devil's taste. There was the expected logo of Deimon High, the Devil Bat; the #1 logo for Hiruma's jersey; a cute impression of a human's skull, which totally screamed Gothic-chick to Sena; and…hearts? There were a variety of them as well, from the standard red and pink to the frilly, happy-faced ones, and one that had a pink and red heart joined together.

Sena decided on the Devil Bat and white string to stitch it in. He even learned from his mother that you should always stitch on the inside of clothing that way the string would show less from the outside. He didn't know why he was trying so hard to make it ideal for the blond… Maybe it was the simple and obvious fact that these were Hiruma's –keyword Hiruma's- pants and if there was one stitch out of place, he would be shot dead on the spot. He ignored the nagging in the back of his mind that there was another reason behind it.

"Oi, fucking-shrimp." Hiruma looked up from his keyboard to the shorter teen on the bed. He noted the chosen patch with a smirk and pointed to the case still holding the other patches. "I want you to sew another one on above the one you're using. It's for extra credit." His grin broadened at the flush on the brunette's cheeks. "Something the matter?"

Sena shook his head frantically and went back to work. He did as Hiruma instructed after sewing the Devil Bat patch on and was reaching for another in the plastic case; aiming for the #1 logo. He was momentarily distracted by the red and pink hearts in front of his face, thanks to the blond quarterback.

"W-What?" Sena warily reached up to take the patch when it was pulled away from just the tip of his fingers. "Hiruma-san?" His heart skipped a beat when said demon was leaning in very close. It was apparent what the other wanted and Sena suddenly felt very obligated to fulfill the silent request. This time, he hastily closed the gap between their lips and eagerly opened his mouth to allow Hiruma's tongue to slip in and taste him for whatever it was worth. He moaned as two slim, strong arms wrapped around his smaller frame, holding him closely and wantonly. It almost felt like the blond didn't want to release him any time soon. This felt way too good and Sena was too addicted now to turn back.

Hiruma smiled slightly through the kiss as he slipped the patch into Sena's slack hand by his leg. He broke away and felt his gut drop at the loss. The blond was one-hundred percent certain that Sena felt the same reaction, if he went by the grim expression on the younger face. "Start sewing."

"Yes," Sena sighed. He absently clinched the patch in his hand and chose a spot to put it; right above the Devil Bat's nose. The rest of the day went without another distraction, with the exception of his father bringing them a tray of tea and sweet biscuits. Thirty minutes later, Sena had completed his task and with a needed stretch, he fell back against his sheets with a moan of gratitude. He never noticed the slight movement from the other teen or the pants lifting away from the mattress to be scrutinized.

"Good job, fucking shrimp." Hiruma praised with a toothy grin. "I think it's worth at least an A or B+." He tossed the piece of clothing across Sena's stomach as he abruptly sat down on the bed; jostling the younger teen.

Sena chuckled as he sat up on his elbows and enthusiastically welcomed the eager kiss from the blond. Not a single troubling thought entered his mind about why he suddenly wanted to please Hiruma or when Hiruma wanted this from him. It all just felt so natural to him and he wanted every bit of it. He brought his hand up to curve his fingers around the pointed ear and tweaked the lobe gently. He wasn't disappointed when he was pushed back against the bed and a purr erupted from the demon's chest.

It all ended abruptly when there was a knock at the door. Hiruma was up in a flash and sitting at the desk with his laptop. Sena remained where he was as the door opened.

"Sena, Hiruma-kun? Supper is ready whenever you are." Mihae smiled cheerfully at them both before closing the door behind her and heading downstairs.

Hiruma shut his laptop before turning his attention to the running back. "We'll finish what we started at my house, tomorrow night."

"Why tomorrow night? Why not tonight? You can stay, you know? My parents won't mind…" Sena squeaked when a hand covered his mouth, effectively cutting him off.

"I don't think your parents would ever let me come over again after what I plan on finishing with you," Hiruma stated with a sadistic grin. "I'm going to make sure you're mine and you remain that way. You'll never think about another person again after I'm done with you." He kissed Sena's lips from between his fingers and pulled away to open the door for him. "Let's go."

Sena took a moment to regain his breath and to relieve the blush that he was certain was covering him from head to toe. "You're horrible!"

X X X

The next morning he arrived at the clubhouse, feeling refreshed and as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He greeted Kurita, who was the only one there at the moment, with a bright smile and a wave as he entered. "Morning!"

Kurita waved back with his own grin. "There's something different about you today, Sena. What is it?"

"Oh," Sena blushed cutely as he scratched the back of his head with embarrassment and grateful that Hiruma hadn't arrived yet. "Nothing really. I just feel like I can conquer the whole world now, especially after what happened yesterday." But of course, he wasn't going to go into detail why, even if anyone asked.

The large lineman nodded thoughtfully. "Is that why you weren't at practice yesterday? Everyone was worried about you."

"You could say that." Sena grinned. "You could have called my cell if you all were that worried."

"We did, MAX!" Monta exclaimed out of concern as he entered the clubhouse. "But we kept getting your message box."

Sena tilted his head in contemplation and reached into his school bag to retrieve his cell. He didn't remember turning it off at all yesterday, but the blank screen told him otherwise. "Hiruma must have done it," he murmured.

"Hiruma?!" Monta backpedaled dramatically toward the doorway and frowned. "What was he doing with your cell?"

The shorter brunette chuckled nervously as he started to explain. "We went to my house to work on my assignment for Home Economics." He reached into his bag again to pull out their captain's white jogging pants as proof.

Monta stifled a snicker as he pointed to the joined hearts just above the Devil Bat's nose. "Isn't that a little too girly?"

Sena flinched as he buried the pants back into his bag. "Y-Yeah…but that's what Hiruma-san wanted."

"That's really unusual," Kurita pondered aloud. "Maybe they're not for him?"

"True," Sena started, a little crestfallen at the idea for some reason, but he didn't let it show to the other two. "Ah… We better get started on our training. I don't want Hiruma-san to get upset with us."

"Practice, MAX!" Monta rushed to the locker room with zeal, Kurita and Sena following.

Five minutes later, everyone else had arrived to practice; one of them looking a little less than enthusiastic about it.

"Did you get your assignment done?" Juumonji asked wearily as he came up behind Sena.

Sena nodded. "Hai! Did you?" After turning to face the other teen and taking one good look at the dark rings under the blond lineman's eyes, he could tell it was either a simple 'no' or a complicated 'yeah, I completed it, but I stayed up all night' response.

Juumonji nodded slowly before grasping Sena's upper arm and pulling him over to the benches. "Tell me what you think of it, would you?"

"Uh…s-sure, Juumonji-kun." Sena frowned with unease. Something was bugging his friend, but he needed more information before he could come to any conclusions. He was finally released so he could get a better view of what he was looking at.

It was a white t-shirt with a sky-blue collar and short, sky-blue sleeves. On the front was a very detailed sword that would have made the Oujou White Knights proud. If it wasn't for the name _Juumonji Kazuki_ stitched into the back of the collar, Sena would have sworn it was store bought.

"You did this, Juumonji-kun? It's really good…but why a sword?"

Juumonji shifted from one foot to the other nervously. "I made it for one of Oujou White Knights… We've actually been seeing each other a lot lately." A faint blush rose to his cheeks. "Do you think he'll like it?"

Well first, Sena had to know who it was before he could know for certain. He had a pretty good idea who it was though. "It's Ikari-san, isn't it?"

The tall lineman tensed at the name and the rings under his eyes grew darker, making him look five years older. "I knew it was too obvious. But yeah, that's who it's for." He smiled timidly as he folded the shirt and placed it back on the bench.

Sena looked to his right, left, and then from behind. He had to make sure their devious captain wasn't around before he spewed his condolences for the other player. "I think he'll like it, Juumonji-kun, especially if it's from you." He said it so earnestly; he almost believed the blond would have passed out with relief, which he really did look like he was about to, if not from exhaustion.

"Thank you, Sena."

"Uh… Do Toganou and Kuroki know, or do I need to keep it on the low?"

Juumonji paled slightly and swallowed thickly. "No, they know I've been seeing him, and they seem pretty open-minded about it…but I'd rather for them not to know I've done something so…so…"

"Un-masculine," Sena finished considerately. "I know how you feel. I don't like doing it either. Monta kind of made fun of me for the patch choice I used on Hiruma's pants."

"I heard about that. Don't let it get to you since Hiruma didn't mind it."

Sena nodded distractedly and looked up as the first bell of the day rang for their first class to start. "I'll see you later, Juumonji-kun. I hope you get an A on your assignment."

Juumonji chuckled jadedly before waving goodbye to the running back. "With a little luck, I should."

X X X

It was finally the last hour of the day, but unfortunately, Sena's least liked class. Since day one, to avoid being noticed by the teacher, he had chosen to sit at the back in the second row and Juumonji choosing to sit right behind him, as if acting like some sort of bodyguard.

They had both turned in their assignments as soon as they had stepped into class and took their usual seats. Juumonji took that opportune moment to rest his head against Sena's back, earning him an amused chuckle.

"Stop giggling. It's hard to sleep when you're vibrating like that." Juumonji smiled broadly at his own joke, as Sena bit his tongue to keep from laughing out loud and attracting the class' attention toward them.

"Kobayakawa Sena, please come to the front."

Sena gasped as his name was called out by the teacher and immediately got to his feet. He felt a fleeting pang of guilt when Juumonji grunted at having to move his head away from the comfy spot on Sena's back.

"Y-Yes, Kamaki-sensei?" Sena blinked as his teacher smiled up at him and pulled his project out onto her desk.

"I'm highly impressed, Sena-kun. May I ask who these pants belong to? They're much too long to be yours. And why did you pick these particular patches?" She was mainly pointing to the hearts and Sena felt another bout of embarrassment flood his cheeks.

"They're Hiruma-san's, sensei."

Her eyes widened at the mention of the blond's name. "H-Hiruma…Y-Youichi?" She suddenly dropped the pants as if realizing they were infected with a contagious disease. "O…kay… What about the patches? The bat I understand, but I'm fairly certain he wouldn't choose…hearts…"

Sena fidgeted slightly as he moved closer to the pants, ready to make a run for it. "Actually… he was the one that chose them."

Obviously not willing to doubt Sena's words and for the purpose of keeping her sanity intact if she were to infuriate the demonic quarterback, she decided to give the teen a more than acceptable grade. "I-I'll just give you 100 out of 100, okay Sena-kun?"

The brunette straightened at that and smiled. "Yes, sensei! Thank you very much!" He quickly grabbed the pants from her desk and all but ran to his own where he was met with a mumbled greeting by the blond lineman.

Juumonji was allowed a moment longer of sleep –with Sena as his pillow of course- before he was called up next to get his grade. He returned with a wide grin and a victory sign. "Got a 100," he whispered and tossed the shirt across his desk. "I'm going to meet Ikari at the Mazasaki Carnival tomorrow night. Wish me luck?"

Sena nodded and squeezed the taller teen's shoulder. "I'm certain he'll love your gift. If he doesn't, then I guess I can help you kick his ass."

They both started to laugh when the bell rang to end the day.

Neither was prepared though for the next event Hiruma had planned as they reached the clubhouse with the other players.

"Fucking shit-heads! We have a practice game with the Bando Spiders in an hour, so get ready!" With that, he brought out his automatic and started firing randomly into the air to get them motivated.

_So much for him finishing what he started last night_, Sena thought with remorse as he ran pass the blond with his ears covered.

This was going to be a long night.

-S-S-S-

A/N: I've noticed that people keeping adding this to their story alert list. I hate to say this, but this is only a one-shot to a series called "The 7 Heavenly Virtues" and this story being "Charity." The next one is "Fortitude" and is the sequel to this one. So I hope it doesn't dissapoint anyone. Thank you all for the nice reviews! They keep me motivated!


End file.
